Fighting the Urge
by ChibiRinni
Summary: The Yami's all received their own bodies, but Marik vanished without a word right after. Malik, angry at everything Marik had done in the past, pushed himself to learn self-defense so he would never need anyone, not even his Yami, ever again. Ten years have now gone by, but when Marik returns, will Malik be able to Fight the Urge?


**Title: **Fighting the Urge

**Author: **ChibiRinni

**Beta: **Mariku_Ishtar

**Rating: **R (Sex, violence, mushy stuff, a variety of other things including language)

**Genre: **Regular?

**Pairing: **Marik/Malik

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: I do not own so please don't sue. **

**Chapters: **1 of 1

**Summary:** The Yami's all received their own bodies, but Marik vanished without a word right after. Malik, angry at everything Marik had done in the past, pushed himself to learn self-defense so he would never need anyone, not even his Yami, ever again. Ten years have now gone by, but when Marik returns, will Malik be able to Fight the Urge?

'thoughts' ~~new place/person~~ *Malik to Marik* **Marik to Malik** (A/N) /lyrics/

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Malik, slow down!" Malik answered with an increase of speed. His motorcycle roared loudly, his tires skidding, as he rounded the corner and skid to a stop in front of a small house. The pair of arms squeezing him around his waist were starting to hurt him. He shut the motor off.

"FUCKING RA, ISHTAR! Hikari, are you ok?" Bakura had bolted out of the house the second he heard the loud cycle outside. Ryou was tightly wrapped around Malik's waist and trembling with a helmet on, cockeyed.

"I can't feel my legs, pry him off already!" Malik grumbled and tugged at his best friend's arm. Bakura was at his light's side in an instant, using their mental link to coax him off. Finally, Ryou was successfully removed from his friend and re-glued to his Yami. Bakura winked with a smirk at Malik.

"DAMNIT, Ishtar! If you hurt him on that I'll fuckin' kill ya!" Malik smirked back, watching with slight jealousy as his best friend cuddled with his lover, his Yami.

_'I hate Yami's.' _Malik thought, but smiled sweetly like he did everyday for the past ten years as he drove Ryou from his house to school to home again, then to work and back. The had both graduated high school and after some heavy convincing, both got Kaiba Seto to give them jobs. Bakura even had one as well, making sure no one stole anything from Kaiba Corps. He was the head of security there now.

"Aww, I didn't harm a hair on his head. If you're so concerned, I don't have to give him a ride." Ryou turned his head around and smiled at his best friend.

"No, that's… ok Malik! I mean… who can get me… home in less than five… when it normally takes twenty, other than… you. I appreciate the ride… yet again, thank you," Ryou said through his trembles, "You just frighten me… sometimes with how fast you go… I still don't know how you have never gotten caught… or gotten any tickets." Malik smiled and started his bike up again, causing Ryou to tighten his hold on his Yami who smirked with glee. Receiving this reaction everyday was a good enough reason for Bakura to trust his light with Malik.

"I'm off to class. Check on you guys later!" Malik revved up his bike and did a burnout until he screeched around the corner and out of site. Ryou and Bakura just waved.

"I'm worried about Malik."

"You're ALWAYS worried about Malik." Bakura turned and carried his Hikari into their shared home. Once inside, he removed the helmet from his light and they settled on the couch to talk.

"Can you blame me? You know what tomorrow is, don't you? He's been acting weird all week and is driving even faster than usual." Bakura nodded. Tomorrow was a day that both Bakura and Ryou, along with Yami and Yugi celebrate. It was the anniversary of the receiving of their bodies and admitting their love to their Hikari's. It was a day that Malik hated with a passion.

"You know there's nothing we can do. He's done well for himself though. He's his own "darkness" now. Even I don't want to fight with him, but that information never leaves this room, or gets repeated. Got it?" Ryou chuckled at his Yami.

"Of course… Bakura do you have any idea why he did it? Why he hasn't come back? Weren't you and him best friends like me and Malik?" Bakura sighed. Every year he tried to avoid this conversation. The Hikari's had no idea that in order for them to get their own bodies, they each had to full fill a promise to Ra. He was unsure what the Pharaoh or Tomb Guard's promises had been, but Ra had made him promise to give up on the millennium items. To get his own body and finally be with Ryou, it was a small price to pay.

"I'm not sure. He didn't tell me anything… but enough about the Ishtars. I think everything will work itself out tomorrow. He'll be fine tomorrow, I promise, so… what are our plans tomorrow?" Ryou blushed as images assaulted his mind of their past "plans". Bakura smirked knowing everyone would see that an old friend, and enemy, had decided to come home. They continued talking and planning until late in the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your room is all set up, just chose what weapons you want to practice with… and please don't destroy the room again. We know you have the money, but it took a week for the room to be ready for the public again." Dee pleaded as he saw Malik enter the dojo and come to the register.

"Why don't I just buy the fucking room off your hands? I could." Malik glared, his anger evident in his aura and air around him. Dee just shook his head and tossed Malik the key. Malik walked by the weapons, picking up a katana, some stars, and as many daggers as he could carry. The twenty-six year old Egyptian brought his set of weapons into "his" room, dropped them on the floor, and locked the door. It took a few seconds for the lights to flicker and turn on, but it didn't matter too much to Malik. Malik was not afraid of the shadows like he used to be… it was them who were afraid of him now.

"I hate Yami's… I hate them," Malik growled out, removed his black sweat jacket, and unsheathed the katana he had picked. He moved like water, the katana like an extension of his arm as he cut through the air. His body twisted and turned with agile grace. He started with kendo exercises using his anger in each strike down in the air so that the wind blew his hair out of his face. As he worked his way around the silent room, slicing the silence with a scream of his blade, he let his thoughts wonder, and his hate grew. His hate drove him to move faster and strike harder as memories assaulted his mind, as they had been the entire week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Father no! Please don't hurt him. It's all my fault!" Malik was suddenly slammed backward. The air was knocked out of his lungs from his Father's punch.

"Shut your mouth! He put you in danger and for that he will be punished! Stay down Malik! You are not strong enough to handle this so get out." His father growled to him and pulled out a whip.

**Let me out.** A demanding voice called to Malik.

*Who are you?* Malik whispered back.

**Let me OUT!** It growled loudly. Malik grabbed his head in pain as anger slowly consumed him. Suddenly he felt like he was looking through binoculars. He was seeing through his own eyes, and yet wasn't. His body was moving, but he wasn't moving it. The whip pulled back and his hand shot out to grab it. Without warning, the millennium rod was in his hand and everything went black. He could only hear a deep laugh echoing in his ears.

**You're not strong enough to handle it? It was YOU who **were **too weak old man!** The voice laughed and was gone. Malik could feel someone else in his head, slowly burring themselves in his mind; he even felt it in his chest. He opened his eyes and screamed. There in from of him was his dead father and in his mind the voice laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hate him! Always, **HIM**!" Malik sheathed his katana. He tossed it to the side and picked up the stars. Gathering three in each hand he closed his eyes and willed himself to relax, to meditate, while he focused in on one of the small X's he had drawn on the wall. They had been there since the first day he had come to the dojo ten years prior. He stood up tall, his purple half shirt clung to his muscled body, showing off his toned abs. Sweat had gathered on his brow, but he ignored it as a drop slid down the side of his face. Focusing his energy, his eyes opened wide, and he let the stars go flying.

"Why," Malik whispered to no one. He took a moment to check each of his stars, finding they all hit their marks, and picked up a dagger. He stared into his reflection off the blade. He growled at the sadness in his lonely eyes and filled with anger again. He chucked the dagger at one of his stars and sliced it in half.

"Will I never get my answer, Ra? Why?" Malik closed his eyes as another memory filtered into his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I just want to be alone… leave!" Malik snapped at his brother. Once alone, Malik stood in front of the full length mirror in his room. He waited a few minutes, staring into his reflection, and was annoyed when nothing happened. He glared instead, but still nothing. He knew someone was there in him. They had killed his bastard father and he wanted to thank them and become friends.

Giving in, his eyes softened, his voice a whisper, and his body language became shy, "Well, aren't you going to show yourself? Tell me who you are and what you are?"

A pair of dark purple eyes suddenly appeared and stared back at him in the mirror. Malik, surprised, jumped back and fell flat on his rear. The eyes were shaped sharper than his own, but the person the eyes belonged to looked older and sharper as well. His hair was tall and spiked like a crown of daggers, his body was long and muscled, and his aura reeked of power. A blush came to Malik's cheeks.

"Are you going to get up or continue being weak, sprawled out on the floor?" The voice was harsh, but the eyes weren't. They looked… hungry?

"I… I'm not weak! I'm a tomb guard, a warrior!" Malik defended himself with a frown, blushing more at the odd stare he was receiving.

"If you're not weak, then stand up already." Malik quickly jumped to his feet. Silence was golden as both males looked the other over, one with childish curiosity, the other with something else.

"I'm gonna grow up and be just as strong as you! In fact, I'll be stronger!" Malik said with a smirk. A dark chuckle emitted from his "reflection".

"Is that so little one? I await the day you prove that… What is your name?" Malik smiled, bowed, and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Malik. Who are you? You got rid of my father for me didn't you… be my friend?" A twisted smile crossed the face and he stepped through the mirror.

"I am Marik," he bent down on one knee and took hold of Malik's hand, giving it a chaste kiss on the palm, "but I **don't **want to be your friend." Malik's blush deepened, but he frowned. He could see straight through the person in front of him and yet they were able to touch. The male in front of him looked to be as old as his brother, about fifteen years old.

"Why not?" Marik chuckled and pulled the young boy to him in a tight embrace. He inhaled the sent of pure light, softly smiling to himself.

"We would make better _**partners**_ than anything else." Malik stood there not really returning the embrace, but not uncomfortable in the other boy's arms.

"But aren't partners like friends?" Marik pulled away and pressed his forehead against the boy's smaller one, the sennen eye glowing to give the child strength. Their eyes stared into the others, dark purple to violet.

"I suppose you are right… and partners help each other right?" Malik smiled with child-like innocence.

"Of course they do! What do you want help with Marik?" Marik smiled darkly.

"Getting revenge on the pharaoh for the brandings on your back," his whispered and ran his larger hands over Malik's small back. Tears came to Malik's eyes and he wrapped his arms tightly around his new friend. No one had ever cared about his scars and this new friend was willing to get revenge for him. He couldn't be happier to have this new friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AARRGGHH!" Malik growled and yanked on his hair. He picked up five of the seven remaining daggers and put one in each pocket of the dagger belt he'd worn specifically for today. The two remaining daggers each took a place in one of his hands. His eyes were vicious and he wished he could play his music as he trained, but he had nearly gotten kicked out for disturbing the regular fighting classes the last time he tried that. His favorite songs to fight to, danced in his mind as he began to fight the air.

"This is my last resort," Malik growled thrusting his right hand out, turning it, and sliding it swiftly down while his left hand struck out following the same pattern, only opposite. He imagined himself cutting into the flesh of the one who made him feel like this train wreck every year. In the beginning, he thought of him as a protector and friend, then as a heartless user, but nothing compared to how he just up and left without a word.

"I don't give a fuck," the Egyptian growled, "Just like him." An image of battle city clouded his thoughts. After agreeing to aid his partner, he was brokenhearted to be used.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't care what happens to him. He's just my weakness. He'll never be strong." Marik growled to the Pharaoh on Kaiba's blimp. Malik's eyes widened and fell half lidded in sorrow.

_'I am weak. I'll never be strong.' _Malik thought as more of his body and soul were whisked away to the shadows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the memory left his mind Malik flung both daggers at the wall. He imagined them sinking into a pair of Dark purple eyes. He broke into back flips and cartwheels around the small room, taking a dagger and throwing it right beside the other ones as he brought himself up from his flips. Once all of his weapons had been used, he stopped his floor workout and stood up tall. Panting he walked over to the punching dummy and got into a fighting stance.

"I am not weak anymore… I have learned to fight and am stronger than everyone. The Pharaoh may have me beat with shadow magic, but even he wouldn't mess with me in a real fight… I hate them all. Them and their _happiness_." Right jab, left uppercut, right knee in the "groin", and a left round house to the "face". As his tradition for the past ten years, he thought back to the day where any hope he had was taken and destroyed. That day would be tomorrow, and yet again he would be alone, like every year without _him_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are all of you sure about this?" Isis asked for the fourth time, mainly asking her younger brother. Malik nodded along with the other lights.

*You'll be free in a few moments… After everything that's happened between us, do you hate me?*

**Do you hate me?**

*No… I just want to be happy.* Isis stepped forward with a dagger in her hand.

**You will be, I promise.** Malik heard Marik sigh sadly. Even though he had hated Marik for a while after battle city, the dark part of his soul had apologized, and had made his way back from the shadows -like Bakura had for Ryou- to make amends.

"Malik, your hand… Repeat after me: With my blood I bind you to this earth. With my light I remove your dark. With my life I bring you yours." Her dagger slid across Malik's hand. Drops of blood dribbled onto the ground, over the Millennium Rod, and the spell.

"With my blood I bind you to this earth. With my light I remove your dark. With my life… I bring you yours!" Malik felt his energy being drained from him faster than his blood. He fell to his knees, Yugi and Ryou had already passed out from their sudden lack of energy, but he forced himself to stay awake. He wanted to see Marik appear before him in his very own, and very REAL, body. Like magic, Malik's shadow grew in front of him until it took a whole new shape, the shape of a person laying on the ground.

"Marik?" Malik whispered, his vision blurry for a moment as his Yami's new body became solid. The other Hikari's were waking up.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed out and dove for his naked darker half. After a few shared kisses and hugs the poor boy fell asleep, exhausted from giving up all his energy.

"Ryou are you ok?" Bakura had crawled over to his weak little light. Ryou smiled, his eyes shinning with happiness and love.

"Starting today you are going to be taking lots of vitamins. I don't need you getting so sick or weak like this again. You'll make me worry." Bakura nuzzled against his light's cheek.

"Do we have clothes or are we going to walk around in all our glory?" Marik snorted at Isis who turned bright red and pointed to a robe that was right next to him.

"Marik… I…" Malik got up on shaky legs and took a few steps towards his darkness. Marik got dressed and tried not to look at his Hikari. He had a promise to full fill.

"Malik, you're too weak. Sit down and rest." Malik froze at his Yami's cold tone. His knees and mind gave out on him and he fell into darkness.

**Be happy without me, Hikari… Goodbye.** Malik heard his darkness whisper in his mind. He tried to open his eyes, but he felt so weak.

"Marik?"

"Malik, are you ok?" Yugi's voice was full of worry and concern.

"Where's Marik? Where's my Yami?" Malik finally got his eyes open and realized they were no longer in the temple, but in a hospital. Everyone was around him with unsure looks on their faces, no one willing to answer his question. Worry crossed his features.

"Isis, where is my Yami? Is he ok? What's wrong!?" Panic began to grow within him as his energy returned.

"He left, Malik. No one knows why or where to, but he just said goodbye and left." It was Bakura who finally answered him, but it wasn't what the young sixteen year old wanted to hear.

"You mean he went for a walk… My Yami didn't abandon me… he wouldn't… he couldn't… Why are you hiding him? Go get him!" Bakura shook his head and Ryou took hold of his best friend's hand.

"Malik, you were unconscious for a few hours. During that time, Marik just left and never came back. We don't know… we were hoping you did."

*Marik?* Malik moaned in pain when he ran into a mental brick wall. Marik had never done that before, closed off their link. He tried again only to get the same result.

"He… he won't answer me… I'm blocked…" Isis shooed everyone out of the room to speak with her brother alone. She watched as shock entered her little brother's eyes, making them look almost dead in a disbelieving stare at the wall in front of him.

"I had a feeling this would happen. I'm sorry Malik, but he just didn't care enough to stay. He walked past me and said, 'I hope he's happy now. Goodbye.' He sounded like it was a goodbye for good… Malik?" Tears poured from Malik's eyes, but Isis only nodded, "I'll leave you to your thoughts." She left the room while her brother wept in silence.

"I let myself need him. I let myself be weak… but no more… I don't need anyone, especially not Marik. I'll become stronger than all of them. That'll show them… I really do hate him now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malik looked at the long scar in the palm of his hand and then at the dummy in disgust. He left everything in the room where it was and left, tossing the key to Dee and mumbling about paying for the damages later. He wasted three hours of fighting and lost to his emotions and his memories. Now he needed to feel the wind in his hair to clear his head. He wanted a shower and to order some pizza when he got home.

"This is better," Malik sighed in happiness as he sped down the streets of Domino City. He rode around for about twelve minutes until he felt even dirtier with the slight cool fog rolling in. He could tell it would be raining soon. Arriving to his own home, having moved out of his sister's house six years ago, he parked his beloved bike in the garage. He trudged up the walk way and unlocked the door. He removed his shoes and socks, once entering and relocking the door, and went into the bathroom. He stripped bare and closed the door out of habit.

"Damn, I know I'm just going to get all sweaty again. Oh well," he grumbled to himself and poured a bucket of cold water on him, cooling his heated skin. He soaped himself up and rinsed, waiting for the tub to fill. Feeling like he was being watched, Malik quickly scanned the room. He sighed to himself and sank into the bath, turning the water off.

"You'd think I would get used to it year after year. That feeling of being watched is only wishful thinking… I wonder if there's anything in the fridge… I'll have to check that out, but right now I need a relax." The Egyptian closed his eyes and thought about the past ten years. He recalled the first anniversary… alone.

"I'd just gotten my black belt and came home to an empty house. I went into my room and almost cried thinking about him… It had only been a year then, but it got better… It was like that for the first few years till I moved out. Couldn't have been happier to move in here on my own. Then again, that's when Isis started leaving me little things to make me smile. Guess it works though… I wonder what she left for me this year. Last time it was those sparring gloves. Don't know why there was two pair. She ain't gonna spar with me." He sighed and got out of the tub. He padded the water off his skin, squeezing as much water out of his hair as possible, then decided he didn't need to dry the rest of himself off and walked around is home nude with a smile on his face.

"Damn, do I love living by myself!" He chuckled at himself and stepped into the kitchen. His home was different than most. It was considered a two story, but the main living areas were all on the "first floor", at least Malik considered it to be the fist floor. When walking into his home that's the "first floor" a person was on. The second floor was actually downstairs below ground level like a huge basement. It had once been used as a wine storage and a bomb shelter. In other words, it was Malik's favorite workout place. He had even made sure the walls were soundproof so he could go deaf, blaring his music to fight to without getting complaints from his neighbors.

"What the hell?" Malik stopped his chuckling and stared at his kitchen table. A large plate was set up with an even larger bowl next to it. Both were empty, but two even bigger bowls, a little smaller than a tub, was in the middle of the table full of oysters. It took him a moment to see half of them were cooked and the other half raw. He stepped over and saw a small note on his plate.

_Smile. Be happy. Hope you like them._

Malik smiled. His sister went all out this year. He pulled open the fridge and took out some hot sauce and lemons for his unexpected meal. He sat right down and dug in, filling his plate with the cooked oysters, drowning them in hot sauce and lemon, and devouring them one by one. He put the empty shells in the bowl next to his plate. Once he had eaten a full plate of the cooked oysters, he stood, got a knife, and filled his plate with the raw ones. Within a half hour he was stuffed beyond compare and had eaten most of what was there. The Egyptian burped loudly and cleaned his mess.

"I didn't realize Isis was such a good cook. I always had to make that packaged bullshit. That was really… nice." He grabbed some Tupperware from the cabinet, filled them with the remaining oysters, and put his leftovers in the refrigerator. He took his time getting to his room and, finally, covered himself up with a pair of biker shorts and sparing mitts. The Egyptian grabbed his mixed cds, locked the door behind him, and headed down the stairs to his favorite place to practice. Again he felt a pair of eyes watching him, but flipped the bird to the air around him. That'll teach that odd feeling a lesson.

"What do I feel like today? Duh, depressed. Papa, help me out on this one." He popped in a mixed cd labeled "Sad Days" and cranked up the sounds. Music blared and he began.

/Slowly I'm breaking down, feeling weak. I'm thinking about the higher ground I wish to seek. For the safeness, for the realness./ Harsh lyrics rang out around the room as Papa Roach's "Shut Up N Die" blared. Malik used the beat to move his body. Harsh jerks accompanied each punch. He closed his eyes, knowing the layout of the room like the back of his hand and let the words wash over his soul. He chose to memorize only the parts that identified with him and murmured the words, punctuating each word with a jab.

/Silent in the dark, I think I'm nutty. With your swords of emotions slashing and leaving me bloody. Now I'm trippin, my problems turn to battles. I'm up shit creek and guess what, without a paddle./ Deciding he punched the air enough, he switched to kicks. His muscled body stretched and bent, turning his training into a rough dance. His hips jerked forward as he delivered another powerful kick. He spun around on the ball of his foot and continued to kick in a circle. His goal: to wear himself out like every year.

/Six years of age is when I first got my rage. My father broke out, and then I turned a new page of my life… The change but then I was crazy. I was fighting all the time, but with God's help. Releasing all my tension through my knockin hand… Shut up and die! Shut up and die! I said you fucking die!/ As the song came to an end Malik stood up tall again. He tilted his face to the tall ceiling, opened his eyes, and inhaled a deep breath.

/Fed-up, tired, sick and twisted. One-man army, I'm enlisted. Trust yourself trust no one else, fuck a hero be yourself. I don't need your lousy hand-out, clinched fists I'll fight my way out, fighting my way out, find my way out!/ The next song came on quickly and Malik wasted no time in started the next routine. He removed the fighting gloves and dropped to the ground, doing one-armed push-ups.

/People wake up and sing along, I trust no one, my trust is gone. Born with nothing die with everything./

_'I have nothing at all… Just myself and my strength. I am strong.'_ Malik thought to himself before switching to his other arm. Sweat drenched his body and dripped down his back. He could feel each drop following a new path, one down his waist and across his bare stomach before getting absorbed in waistband of his tight shorts. A different drop found a similar path on the other side of his waist, ending at the same destination. Two different paths, yet still leading and ending at the same location.

/In a daze these days go by, faster and faster I speed through life. Now I've got to take control of my mental and my physical! Never sheltered from life's hard storms, I was cold but now I am warm, inside I'm warm…/ Malik shook his head and got to his knees. He was thinking far too much into things. Not everything had a sign, especially not his perspiration! The heat from his exercise flowed from the inside out. The Egyptian laid back on the ground and lifted his feet in the air to begin his crunches. He always lost track of time, but the darkness of the sky from the small window alerted him that it was getting late. Not that it mattered. He would continue until he literally passed out and slept the "special day" away. Outside, thunder began to growl and move in closer.

/My mind has been shut down, my friends have been let down. What is the reason, there's millions of reasons, single me out, tear off my front, make me expose what I conceal./ Malik brought his knees to his chest and sprung himself forward, landing with grace on his feet.

/Life is a bullet, the bloodstains prove it. It's tearing through you and me, not caring about you or me. Now I could explain everything, you cursed the fire, now fuck the flame. What is the reason, there's millions of reasons./ He looked at his hand, taking in gulps of air, and stared at the scar. He recalled the nonexistent scars on his fellow Hikari's hands. Why had his not healed and disappeared? Why did they no longer have one? A gust of wind seemed to whisper in his ear, like a tongue tracing along the shell. He ignored it, it was only his imagination.

/Blindfold me now, spin me around, picking me up when I fall down./ Malik felt another light gust of wind brush against his bare back. It almost felt like finger tips. He turned around quickly, but no one was there. Again, it must have only been his imagination.

/Today I feel blue, my head is in the clouds, separate me, my soul from my body. Feeling so lonely, I'm not the only one. Separate me, my soul from my body, I'm in love with too many things and I hate every thing./ Again, he felt fingertips slowly trace his spine up and down until they ghosted across his tight rear. He jumped and spun around.

"Who's there?" He growled, the break in the music coming at the perfect time. Without warning a new song came up.

/I will forgive but I won't forget, and I hope you know you've lost my respect./

_"That true?" _Malik whipped around and punched where a person should have been. The words had been whispered into his ear, giving him goose bumps.

"Who are you?" His voice was drowned out as the song continued.

/You gotta rise against the demons that are gonna try and hold you down. Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love? The ones you love./ Malik closed his eyes and chuckled to himself. The music was right, he needed to fight his demons. He was letting his old feelings make him hallucinate.

/Cause I'm not a pawn for you to play in your fucking game. I've got dignity and a dream that I want to achieve. Under pressure you crumbled and you let me down, but I'm not deaf, and all I hear are your empty promises./

_'Hear that Marik? It's all fucking true you bastard. You and your empty promises.' _Malik thought. He sang aloud as the next words became a reflection of his feelings.

"/Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love? Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love… Yes it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love./"

_"It's all a lie." _Malik sprang forward, turned, and pressed his back against the wall. A shiver of fear worked its way around him.

"That voice… It can't be real." He muttered, his eyes widening to look around the deserted room. Was he starting to lose it? Was he really just as crazy as he claimed not to be? How could anyone have gotten in his house anyway? Didn't he lock the door?

_'I KNOW I locked the door… including the one that leads down here… I have to be alone!' _Malik continued to search the room with the music blaring, trying to convince himself that everything was fine. He was only scaring himself.

/Wish I could see you for one last time, wish I could say good bye to you. It's hard to deal with you dying, it's time to say goodbye to you./ Without warning lightening flashed outside, distracting Malik enough for a shadow to move closer. The lights went out, bathing the Egyptian in darkness. The music continued on, having been using the batteries the entire time.

/Bloody faced, kissing death, walking through barbed wire, I'll let you go, let me go, digging through myself. Good luck in your next life! Walk as tall as the trees, be gentle as the spring winds, and have the warmth of the summer sun./ His breathing increased along with his heartbeat. Every instinct was screaming that there was something wrong, something in the room, in the room with… him! He closed his eyes and willed his jumpy body to relax. Strong people don't get scared. He was skilled in several fighting styles, there was no way anyone could beat him… right?

/I would die, die for you. I'd walk right through barbed wire. I blame myself for your death, it's tearing me apart. Let you go, let me go, digging through myself, bloody faced, kissing death, walking through barbed wire./

_"Would you," _Malik stood perfectly still and closed his eyes tighter, _"die for me?" _A warm breath of air caressed his ear and Malik lost it. He flung himself forward and attempted to wrap his arms around the creature in front of him. He wrapped around thin air and fell flat on his face. He sat up, shaking.

"There is no one here… There was nothing there… It's all my imagination." Another song came up, the last one on his CD.

/Wish I would never have said it, but if only you meant it… and I will tell you the truth cause that's all I know, so pathetic, you can't ignore that he wants you, he sat you down and he taught you, and you obeyed every rule that he made, cause he bought you. Now he owns you./

"NO! I OWN MYSELF!" Malik screamed out, but only the room and the shadow heard him.

/So don't go away, don't go away, I got something to say about the dark side of me. Dead side of me, light side of me, dark side of me, dead side of me…/ A hand caressed Malik's right cheek. He closed his eyes, giving into his hallucinations, and welcomed the touch. It was warm and made him feel calm. The demons weren't drowning him anymore.

/I lied to you and you caught me, I should a learned what you taught me and the truth cuts just like a knife, when you cut me./ The music turned off. Silence covered the room like a thick suffocating blanket. Malik was finding it hard to breath as a second hand joined the first on the opposite cheek. Two thumbs ran under his eyes and slid down to his neck.

_'Just choke me and get it over with. Let me die…' _The hands continued behind his neck and massaged the knots out. Malik sighed and relaxed, his tense body slowly becoming limp. They moved down his shoulders where they stopped. A warm breath panted against Malik's lips.

"Hikari?" At the word Malik tensed again. The comforting feelings washed away and he opened his eyes to stare into a set of dark purple.

"Marik…" He whispered as the eyes closed and a soft pair of lips brushed his own.

**My Hikari.** Malik's eyes hardened along with his body. He pulled his right hand back and struck out, punching his Yami and knocking his head to the side. The pain he felt in his hand confused him at first until he realized it was no hallucination, Marik was really there.

"OW!"

"Marik? What the FUCK!?" While the Yami nursed his sore cheek, Malik jumped to his feet and put a small distance between them. Marik got to his feet and turned to face his other half. Malik immediately got into a fighting stance and prepared for the worst to happen.

"You hit me. You fucking hit me… Have you gone INSANE?" Marik growled. He stared disbelieving at his Hikari.

"Why aren't you dead yet? Why are you here? You bastard, you liar! After all you did to me you suddenly come back after ten _years_? Why can't you just leave me alone!?" Marik heard the sorrow in his light's voice and grew even more confused.

**Malik.**

"Don't you _Malik _me! You have no right."

"What do you want me to do? You were acting so pathetically weak two seconds ago and now you're like Jet Lee or something!"

"What I want? Since when did you care as to what _**I**_ wanted? You never cared before! What do I want? I want to show you that I'm not weak! Fight me you son of a bitch!" Marik's eyes widened in shock. He looked at the wore out shape of his light and shook his head.

"_You _want to fight **me**? You can't win. Look at you, you're jumpy and exhausted. You are in no shape to fight me in that weakened state." He watched his Hikari smirk and suddenly go on the attack. Marik was fast on his feet and ducked and dodged each punch directed at him.

**MALIK! You were SEROIUS!?**

"Get out of my HEAD!" Malik sank to the ground and kicked his foot out, tripping his darker half.

**DAMNIT MALIK! Calm down!** Marik's eyes widened as a heel almost planted itself into his face, but he was able to roll away just in the nick of time.

"I am calm!" Sweat poured over the Hikari, his fear and shock mixed in with his hate and anger for the man in front of him. He growled as his blows were, yet again, dodged.

"Stop dodging and fight back!" Marik pressed his back against the wall, Malik standing right in front of him.

**I don't want to hurt you!** Malik froze and chuckled until it was an all out laugh.

"You don't want to _hurt _me? Isn't it too late for that?" Malik lunged for his darkness who moved out of the way. Malik slammed his fist into the hard wall and yelped in pain. Marik took the advantage and turned his light around to pin him to the wall. He pressed his body flush against his captive to prevent getting kicked.

**Stop this. Calm down!** He ordered sternly. The boy he knew, who was trying to be a man, struggled against him.

"NO! Let me GO! This isn't how its supposed to happen! Let me go, damn you!" Panic rose within his captive and Marik did the only thing he could think of to silence his screams. He kissed him. For a moment Malik stood frozen in shock. He didn't know what to do.

**Please, calm down and listen to me. I'm not here to hurt you.** Marik pulled his lips away and looked into the frightened violet orbs of his light. When nothing was said, he tried to speak aloud.

"Malik, I don't know why you are acting like this, but I came back for a reason."

"Then you'll leave?" Malik whispered in disbelief.

"If you'll only listen." Malik shook his head.

"NO!" Marik again pressed his lips to his Hikari's. When he was silent again, he removed his lips.

"Malik, why are you fighting me?" Violet orbs glared and hardened. Without warning Malik thrust his head forward, head butting his darkness. Marik released his hold for a split second. That was enough for Malik to gain control back. He slammed his fist into Marik's stomach and then kneed him in the head.

**FUCKING RA MALIK!** Malik walked away from his Yami, wiping his mouth free of the feeling of the kiss. The pleasuring tingle setting him more on edge.

"That's only the beginning of the pain I plan on inflecting on you." He turned around and looked at his Yami. Though there was no light, it didn't seem to matter. They knew where the other was. Marik rose to his feet and wiped his own mouth, wiping away some blood.

"What makes you think I haven't suffered over all these years?"

"WHAT? You're the one who LEFT!" Malik, again, lunged for Marik. This time Marik got into a fighting stance and blocked all his Hikari's attacks.

"I had to leave," Malik broke through Marik's defense and hooked him with his left fist, "OW! This is your last warning Malik. I'll fight you for real!" This only seemed to piss Malik off more and he did a round house to Marik's face. Marik grabbed and stopped Malik's kick. He struck out his own leg and caused Malik to slam into the hard floor. Malik wheezed as the air was knocked from his lungs.

"I didn't want to hurt you, but I'm not going to stand for this kind of behavior! I come back and find that you've lost it?" Malik swung his other leg around, forcing Marik to release him. Again, Malik jumped to his feet and attacked his Yami. Marik, tired of dealing with his Hikari did the only thing he could to get a point across to him: he fought him. Marik swung out and caught Malik's left cheek, knocking him back. Seeing how Malik was close to the wall, Marik kicked him hard in his stomach, flinging his light into the wall where he swiftly pinned him for the second time.

"Pinned ya once, pinned ya twice, a third time and I claim my prize." Marik taunted as Malik tried to ignore the pain. He spit out some blood to the side and growled to his Yami.

"I bled for you once and I wont do it again!" Malik kicked him this time and used all his strength to shove Marik off of him. Again, their dance began.

**Just listen to me. If you just hear me out everything will make sense!**

"Fuck you!"

**Ra DAMNIT! Malik, I had a promise to keep. That's why I left!** Tears came to Malik's eyes. He tried to blink them back, but it only made his vision blurry as he continued to fight against his other half.

"Promise? You want to talk about promises? What about the promise you made to **ME**? You **broke **your _promise_!" Malik's moves were unbalanced and wild. He was no longer concentrating on what he was doing. He let his emotions fight for him. He had no more control, but Marik did. With Malik's sloppy attacks, Marik easily gained the upper hand, knocked Malik to the floor, and pinned him down. He straddled his light's hips and pinned his arms to either side of his head. Sorrow filled him when he saw the tears falling from his light's beautiful eyes.

**I did not. Now listen to me… Will you listen?** Malik panted harshly. He was soaked with sweat, his whole body hurt, and he mentally needed to shut down.

"Fine, talk."

**We still have our link, my Hikari.**

"Why use something that is always closed off?" Slowly Malik caught his breath. He didn't struggle and slowly let himself relax. There was nothing he could do, Marik had won. He had been beaten him… again.

**I closed it so you could be happy. I was trying to keep my promise.**

"Bullshit."

**You said you'd listen, so listen!** He growled in anger. Malik only glared back. Seeing as he would now be able to explain, the Tomb Guard began again.

**Did Isis tell any of you Hikari's about how the ceremony might not work for everyone? Just nod yes or no…** Malik nodded, **Did she tell you why?** Malik shook his head no.

"It worked so why does that matter?" Marik sighed.

**It DOES matter. While the Hikari's gave their strength and life, us Yami's had to make a promise to Ra who would grant our bodies. I don't know what the Pharaoh or Bakura had to promise, but Ra made me promise something very important. He told me how I hurt you and how I didn't deserve to be your Yami. I told him I would do anything for another chance. Whatever he wanted me to do I would do it. You know what he made me promise to do?**

*What?* Marik internally smiled. He wanted to kiss all the pain away, but now was not the moment to do so.

**He said I had to promise to make you happy. I needed to let you live a happy life… I had to think hard if I was going to promise that, after all I'd be giving you up.**

*I don't understand.*

**I knew the only way you could be truly happy is if I was no longer in your life. I finally agreed to everything and when I had my own body, I said goodbye and left. I knew you would be happier without me. I was trying to do the right thing and let you live life the right way.**

*Idiot… You are so stupid and blind! That isn't what I wanted… why are you back?* Things were slowly adding up. Marik left to make Malik happy, but it backfired. The only question now was: why return?

**Ra came to me every year on the anniversary. He told me I still had a promise to keep. I told him I **was **keeping it, but he would leave me shaking his head. I had traveled back to Egypt and trained again, seeing how far I could push my new body. And you've been training too. Guess those gloves I got you can finally be of some use.** Malik's eyes widened in shock.

*That was you? You got me those?*

**The weapons too. I'd often open our link to check in on you and realized you were training. I knew you always wanted to be stronger, so I found tings I thought you'd need… Now will you stop fighting me? I really don't want to hurt you.**

*Why are you back? Why not just stay away?* Malik closed his eyes and let his tears fall. He had no more walls to hide behind. Marik always had the effect of stripping him bare. Even with all the new strength and power he'd gained, Marik still beat him. He still had to submit to his darker half. Then again, it somehow felt right. He was glad to have someone stronger than himself.

**Ra came to me a week early. He told me I had failed him. He wanted to send me to be judged and take the body back. Of course I protested and argued until we were nearly screaming in each other's face.**

*To a GOD?*

**Hey! God or not, I wasn't about to be told I didn't hold my end of a bargain up when I know I did! Finally he said that the only way I could stay is if I promised something different. I agreed to change my promise…** Marik stared into Malik's eyes. His grip never lessened, but he lowered himself closer to his Hikari.

*W-what did you promise?* Malik blushed at his Yami's sudden close proximity and wished he had the ability to look away from the deep purple orbs above him.

**He made me promise to be happy. For ME to be happy. I came back to get what I consider **mine**… what I consider **my **happiness.** He finished his journey and captured the tempting pair of lips that belonged to his Hikari. Malik went stiff for a moment, unsure of what to do.

*M-Marik?* Said Yami smirked into his kiss and nipped at his Hikari's bottom lip. Malik gasped in shock and was further shocked when a foreign tongue thrust into his mouth. He didn't return the kiss, at first, reminding himself that he still hated his Yami. He started to struggle against his Yami, but when the man ground his hips into his own, he lost it and returned the kiss.

**Mine… my Hikari, mine!** He growled through their link and deepened the kiss more than it already was. Malik moaned and kissed back, their tongue's dueling for dominance, neither willing to give in to the other. The lack of air finally got to Malik who turned his head away to gather air. Marik panted against the ear now in front of his face and ran his tongue along the shell, dipping his tongue ever so slightly into the ear. He heard another moan and started to leave nips down the offered throat, continuing passed his collar, where he nipped and sucked until he heard another moan, he slowly worked his way to a dusty brown nipple, and licked it.

"STOP!" Malik cried out in mixed pleasure and fright. Marik immediately froze.

**What?**

"I said, STOP! Let me go! Get offa me!" Marik blinked in surprise.

"What the hell for? You're enjoying it!" Malik frantically shook his head no.

"Please, stop!" Marik jumped away from Malik as if he'd been burned. He watched as Malik got shakily to his feet and stepped back.

"Malik?" He watched his Hikari jump at his name.

"You just show up outta nowhere and expect me to be happy? You left me all alone. I had NO ONE! I had to sit back and watch my _friends _live happily while I lived knowing I wasn't wanted. I was **abandoned**… you **abandoned **me." Marik took a step forward as Malik took one back until he pressed up against the cold wall. Marik closed in and slowly wrapped his arms around his Hikari.

"When I tried to call you, you blocked me out. You cut me off without a second thought." Marik tightened his hold on his light. He hated to see him so vulnerable, but it was his doing. He felt horrible. Slowly, one of his hands traveled lower until it brushed against Malik's rear. Again, his light started to squirm away, but he held fast and brought his arm under Malik's legs to lift him up. He picked him up bridal style and began to carry him up the stairs. Malik stopped struggling, but said nothing. When they reached the door Marik pushed on it, it swung open, and he stepped through.

"I made a mistake. I didn't mean to make you unhappy. I thought that's what you wanted. I thought you wanted to give me my own body so I would be out of your head, so I could be out of your life." He walked into the bathroom and stopped to look into his light's face. Tears were still falling freely. He wiped them away and tried to get Malik to stop.

"It's ok. Shh, everything is fine now. Don't cry." Malik wrapped his arms around his Yami and finally wept his heart out. Slowly, Marik sank to the floor, comforting his Hikari. It didn't matter to him that is was out of character, this was his Hikari for crying out loud -literally- and he would die for him. He already fought the shadows for him, dieing would be a cakewalk.

*You had left me, you bastard… Why? I hate you so why? Why can't I hate you?* Marik hugged Malik tighter.

**You can hate me all you want. It's your choice to hate me and I don't blame you.** Malik pushed his darkness away and looked into his sorrowful face. Marik cupped his face and softly smiled.

**You've gotten a lot bigger. You've got just as much muscle as me and you're just as strong… maybe stronger. I'm gonna have bruises in the morning.** With a small laugh, Malik was able to wipe away his own tears, and stop his sobs. He looked away from his darkness to the floor. Marik got up and removed his own clothes. He walked over to get some bathing supplies and poured cold water on Malik.

*WAH! COLD!* Marik chuckled and got to his knees.

**We've been fighting for over two hours, we've been sweating, I feel dirty, and we are both starting to reek. We need a bath. Take off the damned shorts and let's get it out of the way.** Malik snorted, feeling a lot better and a lot less weak, and did as told. Marik's hands immediately assaulted him with soap. Fingers tickled over his shoulders, his back, up and down his chest, his feet, and then up his legs. Marik stopped short and pulled away, deciding to wash himself up instead of "crossing the line". Malik shivered at the tingly feeling he got over his skin. He quickly soaped up the rest of himself, trying not to look at Marik as he did so, and rinsed himself off.

*You haven't changed.*

**I'm a lot nicer now that I'm around you. Ra wasn't too happy when I killed a few guys seven years ago.** Malik looked up and watched in fascination as his darkness poured water over his soapy body. He watched the rivers of water take away the white soap to reveal his darkness' richly tanned skin and quickly looked away.

_'No. No, no, no, no, no! He is not hot, he is not hot... oh Ra is he so FUCKING HOT! NO! I can't have those feelings. I made the mistake of having those feelings before and it made me miserable for ten years… I can't still love him… I just can't.'_ Malik thought to himself as a blush came over his face. Without warning he was lifted up and nearly drowned in the bathtub. He came up, sputtering water, and glared at Marik who was rolling on the floor laughing.

*You trying to kill me!?*

**Not my fault I set you in it, you flip yourself, and thought I was drowning you!** Malik reached out of the tub and grabbed one of Marik's arms. He yanked hard and pulled his Yami in the tub with him. He then proceeded to grab him by the hair and drown him. He smirked and Marik dramatically waved his arms.

**Ok, OK! AIR!** Malik released him and smirked wider when he realized the spikes on his Yami's head didn't always defy gravity. Marik pushed a few drooped spikes from his eyes.

"They stand back up when it's dry so stop staring!" Marik snorted at his light. He wrung out his hair and shook it wildly. Drops of water went everywhere, but, like magic, once they were dry his hair spiked up again. They both got quiet and retired to different ends of the rather large tub. After five minutes of complete silence, Malik couldn't stand it anymore.

"You came back here so you could be happy? How selfish."

"Are you happy to see me?"

"… I don't know… I … I guess so… I'm getting out." Malik stood up and grabbed a towel.

_'YES! I am happy to see you! I've wanted to see you like this even before I knew it was possible! Well, surprise, surprise, you're even hotter than I imagined.' _A blush appeared on Malik's cheeks and he was caught off guard when the towel was taken from him.

"I can handle this." Marik, again, lifted his light up bridal-style and carried him to his room.

*How do you even know where you're going? This is MY house.* Marik smiled a strange smile.

**Did you forget, Hikari? I can read your thoughts? Besides, this entire week I have remained connected with you. I got back here yesterday, saw Bakura, and went to visit you. I got to see you for the first time in ten years just as you pulled up here. You used to live two blocks from here where the apartments are. I was heading there when I saw you…

**I decided to wait another day and got those oysters. When you went to work I picked the locks and started cooking. By the time you came home, I was already here, had explored everything, and had hidden myself away.** Marik proceeded to dry his light with the towel he'd taken. He let his hands linger over the smooth and well-toned body of his light who was having conflicting thoughts.

_'I can't… he can't… we can't… I still love him… Ra, help me, please!'_ Slowly Malik lowered himself onto his bed and sat down while his Yami dried off his feet and legs, being careful not to frighten Malik away by going into uncharted territory, _'I can't take this. I've been in love with him even before he came back and apologized to me… I still love him and now he's back, the one person that can make me happy is back in my life. I can't let him go. He can't just leave me again. We can't be without the other…'_

*Marik?* Said Yami looked up into Malik's suddenly pleading eyes. Malik ran a hand through the spiky hair of his darker half and gently tugged. Marik slowly got to his feet and looked his light over questioningly. Malik bit his lip and took a deep breath. He stood up from his bed and gently brushed his lips across his Yami's like a ghost's whisper. He hesitantly wrapped his arms loosely around his darker half and repeated his light kiss. Marik let his hands wander up his light's sides and around his waist. He pulled their bodies flush together. They both moaned as their heated hardening members came into contact with the others.

**Malik… I need you.** Marik claimed his light's kiss with a rough one of his own. Malik easily parted his lips, submitting to his Yami. It was like kissing electricity, bolts of lightening pleasure mixed in with the flavor of the other. Malik melted into the spicy taste of his Yami. He tasted like a fiery cinnamon and only made Malik's body yearn for him more. Marik pushed Malik back on the bed and laid on top of him, never once breaking their kiss. The sugar high Marik received from his Hikari only pushed him with more need.

**Malik, you taste so fucking sweet.** Marik tightened his grip, almost afraid everything was a dream and if he let go of his Hikari, he'd disappear forever. Marik slid his knee between his light's thighs, asking in a gentle way for permission to be there. Malik opened up for his Yami who broke their kiss to lick and nibble his way down his soon to be lover's chest. He stopped to catch a dusky nipple between his teeth and lovingly tortured it, nipping roughly and flicking it with his tongue as Malik panted and moaned beneath him, begging for more. All the urges Malik had kept hidden within himself, since his Yami had left, were released.

Marik continued to work his way down Malik's body until he was kneeled between his light's strong thighs. He ran his tongue up the length of Malik's cock from the base to head and stopped there to dip the tip of his tongue into the pre cum covered slit.

*MARIK! PLEASE!** Malik moaned through their link. Marik smirked.

"Please what, Hikari?" Marik's hot breath panted onto Malik's erection and drew a loud whimper from the younger Egyptian. Marik circled the head of his lover with his tongue, then took it into his mouth, and gently sucked on it. Malik whined and writhed, begging Marik to take him all the way in, but he refused.

*Please, more! I need more!*

**This is our first time and it is going to last. I'll torture you with pleasure to prove how much I've missed you… your smile, your smell, and everything else. I'm feeling a little sadistic right now, but I can guarantee you won't be disappointed.** Malik sat up and reached his hand out to his Yami who noticed the scar across the palm, the one he'd received in order to bring Marik his own body. A sudden idea came to Marik. He knew just what would make Malik understand how deeply he cared for him. He released his light's head from his mouth and leaned over to the nightstand to grab the knife that he had found in the drawer when he snooped in his Hikari's room earlier that day.

*Marik?** He stared at his Yami wide eyed for a moment and started to back away from Marik in fear, unsure of what he planned to do with the knife. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to trust him again so soon. Then again, maybe it would be better if Marik killed him and got it over with. Death by the one you love, or something like that.

**Trust me.** He placed a hand on his love's abdomen and shook his head from side to side. He wasn't going to hurt him. Malik stayed hesitantly and watched as Marik extended his other hand over Malik's abdomen and cut into his own flesh, mimicking the mark on Malik's hand. The Yami dropped the knife to the floor and balled his fist a few times to start the blood flow. Slowly it dripped from his palm and onto his lover's abdomen and erection. Malik still looked afraid so Marik decided to explain.

**You bled for me, now I bleed for you… I would rather hurt myself than hurt you. My blood belongs to you.** He then bent down and sucked Malik's cock down his throat, moaning loudly to send the vibrations through his light's engorged shaft. The taste of his blood mixed with Malik's pre cum drove Marik nearly insane with desire. He wrapped his lips tightly around the younger Egyptian's cock and started sliding it in and out of his throat. The taste of blood was driving him, making the slightly psychotic Yami want more. Suddenly he pulled back and ejected the hard member from his throat much to Malik's displeasure.

*Please, by the GODS MARIK! Don't, DON'T STOP!* Malik whimpered until his cock was coated in his lover's blood, a fine sheen of sweat beaded along his body. Malik watched as Marik bent down again and took him back down his throat. The little light arched his back and hissed in pleasure.

"Marik… mmm, ahhh, more! Suck me please!" Came Malik's moans and mewling of pleasure. His cock was swelling, telling Marik that it was ready to give him its nectar. His blood had pooled in his hand by then and he planned to use it to his advantage, but first he needed to make sure Malik was ready.

**Malik… can I have you?**

He received a moan before Malik growled out, "If you don't… I'll fucking… kick your ass!" He smirked at the reply he'd received and let his blood drip onto his fingers. Slowly, he inserted one blood-moistened finger into Malik's tight ass. Malik only arched into the touch so Marik wasted no time and added a second. He maneuvered his hand and twisted his wrist until he found what would make his light see stars. As he brushed against Malik's prostate, the younger Egyptian cried out in a deafening, and intoxicating at the same time, scream as he begged for Marik to stop teasing him and give him more. He trembled and fisted the sheets as he was sucked harder and faster. The feeling of his cock being swallowed and being demanded to give his white sweetness to his darkness turned the younger Egyptian on more.

"I… can't, AHH! MARIK!" Without too much of a warning Malik arched his back and released into his Yami's throat, screaming his name. He panted heavily quivering as he came down off his high. Malik's head lolled from side to side as Marik sucked him through his tremors until he was empty. Marik had continued to stretch his light's entrance, adding a third finger, and wet his own hardness in his loving blood. He slid into Malik gently and slowly to let him adjust to the foreign object in his entrance.

"Fucking Ra… Malik you are unbelievably tight!" Slowly Marik laid himself on his Hikari, watching the frown of discomfort turn into a sigh of pleasure when Marik moved out and thrust back in. They both cried out at the friction. Malik wrapped his legs around his Yami to pull him in closer, his spent member, suddenly getting more energy, rose up again as pleasure rippled across his sensitive nerves. Marik's pace was slow and torturous. Malik writhed beneath him, needing more and more. He wrapped his arms around his darkness and smashed their lips together, trying to show what he wanted and needed. Taking the hint, Marik increased his speed.

*Fuck me! I NEED IT NOW!* Marik fucked him harder and started rocking him faster. He wanted to make love to his Hikari, but the boy seemed to have other ideas. With his eyes half lidded in pleasure, Malik smirked. Marik watched as Malik slide his fingers through the pool of Marik's blood on his abdomen and lick it from his fingertips. It drove Marik mad with lust.

*Please, HARDER!* Marik was more than happy to oblige and rammed into his light with everything he had, stabbing his prostate, and causing those blinding lights behind his eyes to explode in brilliant patterns. Sweat broke out on the Yami's flesh causing his hair to stick to his back. He held Malik's waist roughly as he thrust into him, having his light buck against him in return in their heated rhythm. Marik was getting close and leaned down to claim his light's blood covered lips with his own, muffling the younger Egyptian's cries of pleasure. Marik's body quivered as a pool of heat settled into is stomach. He kissed harder, bruising his light's lips. Heavy panting caused the younger Egyptian to tear his mouth away.

**Touch yourself. Show me how fucking hot you are, my Hikari.** Marik moved back to let Malik squirm and mewl below him as he jacked himself while Marik fucked him. It turned Marik on more to see his lover touch himself.

"Cum for me baby!" He breathed to Malik's ear as he neared his peak. With a feral growl, Marik arched his back, and shoved his ejaculating cock deep into Malik's tight cavern. His light's elongated moan told him that he had found his release as well. Marik rode down from heaven with Malik and, panting, pulled away from him to lie beside him.

*Aishiteru Yami.* Malik felt his eyes grow heavy, his earlier exhaustion from their fight, and then their love making, took everything else from him. He slowly drifted off in sleep while Marik whispered sweet things through their link.

**I love you too, my Light. My love. I'll never leave you again Malik. I promise.**

Hours later, they were still lying there in bed, holding each other. Malik laid with his back against Marik's chest, his fingers wound through the length of a chunk of hair that had gotten caught between Marik's arm and his neck, his other hand clasped tightly to both of Marik's, and sighed contently in his state of semi awareness. His darkness was back and wasn't going anywhere. He received a kiss to his shoulder, while feeling his bed sheets covering him, and heard the steady rhythm of his darkness' breathing. He relaxed in the warm loving embrace and soon lost himself to sleep once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Morning…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marik awoke first and let his eyes roam over his light. Malik was sleeping peacefully, snuggled in Marik's tight hold. The Yami slowly kissed down his light's neck. When he came to a shoulder, he nipped it, hearing a small moan for his drowsy Hikari, and smiled. He slowly sucked on the shoulder in his reach, creating a light mark of possession. The shoulder he was latched onto moved. He released it and felt his light turn in the embrace. He was shocked when a hand smacked him across his cheek.

**Malik? WHAT DA FUCK!?** Malik snorted in annoyance.

*It's waaaay to fucking early and you're trying to turn me on? Let me sleep, DAMNIT!* Marik nipped at the shoulder again, pushing Malik's buttons, but when the Hikari tried to fight him, Marik flipped him on his stomach, and pinned him to the bed. He kissed down his light's sexy back, letting his tongue follow his spine down to his rear.

"Mmm, Marik… too early! Need sleep… later, later!" Malik mumbled, feeling himself grow hard again. Marik whimpered into their link and rubbed his hard cock against his lover's rear.

**But I want you now! Please?**

*Horn-dog.* Marik smirked and kissed the back of Malik's neck, nipping there as well.

**You say that like it's a bad thing.** Marik let his hands wander over his light's back, massaging out any tense muscles, and cupped the tight and tasty rear he found, **Don't you want me too?** Malik bucked back into Marik's hands and whimpered.

*Damn you and your sexiness! Now I'm awake and horny! Good thing I don't have work today.* Marik smirked and leaned over his Hikari who turned his head to stare into the dark purple orbs. They leaned in for a kiss when the phone rang. Growling angrily, Malik grabbed the phone.

"Whoever this is better have a good reason for calling me."

"Hello to you too Malik. Do you mind having company today… Bakura, stop it! We can all have fun together! Stop it, let go!" The phone was pulled away as Bakura came on the line.

"Malik, are you busy with something?" Malik looked over to find Marik missing from his spot on the bed. He sighed, not bothering to look for him.

"I was, why?"

"You still are, where the hell is lube when ya need it?" Malik looked over to see Marik shuffling through things on his desk.

"Do I want to know what you were doing?" Bakura continued.

"Quit going through that shit! Look in the second drawer! Ra damn it, now I have a mess to clean up… what did you say Bakura?" Bakura chuckled in the phone.

"About how long till the two of you are done and able to walk out of the house?"

"A few hours?"

"Try a few weeks… a few months… a few years…" Marik murmured as he kissed Malik's shoulder again, licking his small hickey.

"Try ten years… we have a lot of catching up to do… I'll call you two later, say hi to Yugi and Yami for me, I'll be busy for a while." Again, Malik heard a laugh in the phone.

"We won't bother you. Bye Malik." Bakura hung up and explained to his light how Malik had **company **and _couldn't _**walk **out on him.

"What did they want?"

"To check up on me like always, but I don't think they'll have to anymore… just as long as you don't leave. I need my darkness with me always." Marik smiled and pulled Malik into a bruising kiss. He pulled his light on top of him and immediately started to prepare him with his lubed fingers. Malik, though still sore, moaned like a cat in heat. He stole the tube from Marik and coated his dark's hard shaft. Once it was ready Marik helped hi Hikari slide onto it. He wanted his Hikari to decide how fast and hard they were going to make love.

"Gods, how could something hurt and feel so good?" Malik moaned through his soreness. Once he was seated on top of his Yami, he wasted no time and lifted himself up and thrust back down. Marik bucked up, hitting Malik's special button, and moaned as he heard a pleasured scream. Though they were still tired from their fight and passionate sex only hours ago, they were not going to let that stop them.

**Gods… so fucking tight. That's it Hikari, yes!** Marik moaned and thrust up into the hot and tight heat of his light. With their combined thrusts they couldn't last too long. Sweat already began to drip off of Malik's body as he rode his Yami unto oblivion. Marik reached for Malik's dripping cock and pumped it, driving his lover over the edge. As Malik came, his walls squeezing Marik's cock, Marik moaned his release, and sighed, sated as Malik laid on top of him, spent.

"We're all sticky… We need to bathe… ugh, I don't wanna move." Malik murmured into Marik's chest. He suddenly felt a cool breeze and felt the mess he'd made disappear.

**Isn't shadow magic handy? Now we need sleep…** Marik yawned, and snuggled with his light, never once breaking their connected bodies. Malik sighed and yawned in agreement. Within seconds he passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One year later…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ryou! Bakura! You guyz made it on time this year." Yugi smiled and welcomed them into his and Yami's home.

"Yes, we finally got out of the house in time." He received a smack on his rear from his Yami. Not enough to hurt, but to get his attention.

"We will be having a long night because of what you did this morning, _Hikari_!" Bakura hissed in anger. Ryou only smiled and Yugi didn't bother to ask.

"Do you think Malik will come this year?" Yugi asked the white hair Englishman. Ryou shrugged.

"I have no clue as to what he's doing. He was busy last year, but he said they might come." Even though it had been a full year since Marik had returned, no one had seen the two together. It was always one or the other or neither. Malik still went to work like he was supposed to, but that was all Ryou ever saw of him. A knock at the door a half hour later pulled their attention from one another. Yami got up to answer it this time. He opened the door to reveal a very flushed Malik and a pouting Marik.

"Sorry we're a little late."

"OW. Ya didn't have to HIT ME! Oh, hi Pharaoh." Malik only smiled and dragged Marik in behind him when Yami stepped aside.

"MALIK!" Yugi ran over to his other friend and gave his a big hug. Marik glared for a moment, his possessiveness taking over, but Malik turned and kissed him. They all settled around the room.

"I don't mean to bring up past issues, but Malik never told us why you left. What happened Marik?" Yugi asked, nervously looking at Malik, seeing if his question would be rejected.

"Did the Pharaoh ever tell you what we had to do to get our own bodies?" Marik asked. Yugi shook his head and Ryou looked slightly confused at his own Yami. Marik continued.

"Well, we had to each make a promise to Ra. I promised to make Malik happy, but I screwed up. I thought he'd be happier if I wasn't here. Well, Ra came back threatening to take my body away and send me to be judged if I didn't make my Hikari happy… so I came back. What did you have to promise Bakura?" Malik smiled and snuggled into his Yami who wasted no time in covering his light in kisses. Yugi sighed and looked at Ryou's Yami. Bakura smirked.

"I had to promise to give up on the items. I don't need them though. I have my light and that's all I need." Ryou blushed and gave his Yami a big wet kiss.

"What about you, Yami? What did you promise?" Yugi asked, waiting patiently for his darkness' answer.

"I… well." All eyes were on him, "I had to promise not one, but three things… I had to promise not to send Bakura or Marik to the shadow realm, though I still often wonder why."

"Fuck off Pharaoh, what else?" Yami swallowed as he cheeks flushed pink.

"I had to promise to be fair and not jump to conclusions and I had to promise… Forget it, I cannot say!" Yugi held onto his Yami's hand for support.

"It's ok Yami. Go ahead." Yami flushed bright red and looked at the other Yami's who were eager to learn the last promise.

"Ra made me promise that the first thing I did when I was alone… Aibou, I don't want to say!"

"Just FUCKING SAY IT!" Marik growled.

"When I was alone with Yugi I had to, I quote, 'Fuck his brains out.'" Now it was Yugi who turned redder than a tomato while both Marik and Bakura busted a gut laughing. It was Malik who spoke between his own fits of laughter.

"Why?" Yami blushed more and pulled his light onto his lap.

"Ra said Yugi was too perverted for him own good and needed to get laid… and so did I. STOP LAUGHING!" Yami growled, but soon, with Yugi's light giggles, he too found himself laughing. Marik grabbed Malik and kissed him without abandon. The Other Yami's copied Marik example and before they knew it they were all making out like crazy.

"Can you fight the urge, Hikari?" Marik whispered before biting the ear lobe. Malik whimpered and bite roughly into Marik's shoulder to hide his moan.

*Why fight it?* Came Malik's husky reply. Marik smirked and groped his light, not caring where they were, though no one else seemed to care either. Yami had picked up Yugi and ran to their room while Bakura had Ryou laying on the floor panting and moaning. Marik and Malik remained on the couch, neither no longer fighting the urge to love the other.

A new tradition started for Malik and Marik. With each anniversary, they were spar with each other, fall into a heated make-out session, and then have the wildest sex. It was a tradition they looked forward to every year.

~THE END~


End file.
